Music Shop
by mikii09
Summary: Bella works at the music shop; Edward comes in to.. well, gawk at her. I feel a storyy comin' onn. OOC. FIRSTSTORY. Be nice:


"MOTHERFUCKER!!"

I sighed. Shit, what a great way to wake up.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU CALM DOWN!! SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'LL WAKE BELLA!!"

Yeah. That's the bigger of my problems now, hearing the guy on the opposite end of the phone.

Muttering to myself, I grabbed my grey sweats from the floor, threw on my hoodie ,and slammed open the door.

"YOU COC--oh, hey Bellliiee. You up?"

When I'd replied to Emmett's ad looking for a room mate, nothing could have prepared me for actually living with him.

Don't get me wrong, we got the whole brother-from-another-mother thing going on, but damn ,he has a short fuse.

People always think it's weird, a guy and a girl living together in an apartement, but to be honest, it's pretty great.

Emmett is the definition of a teddy bear. With brown curly hair, tanned face, and a fucking unreal sized body, most people are afraid of him.

I know I was scared shitless when I saw him. I'm small-ish ..well, Emmett calls me his "littlest buddie", but that's only because his idea

of normal height is like 6"1. I'm 5"7, brown eyes, brown hair, pale. My description just screams Beauty Queen.. not.

Emmett slammed the phone onto the table, and started messing around with it.

"Hey, you look kinda pissed. What's up?"

I know Emmett can be kinda slow at time, but no fucking way is he this dense.

"Emmett.. IT'S 6:45!! A.M!! THAT'S NOT EVEN 7!"

"Ohh, yeah. My dad kinda called."

How the fuck does someone 'kinda' call?! I've heard a lot about the infamous Dr. C.. or "Dr. Cocksucker" as Emmett calls him.

Sounds like a prize dick. He's this big shot surgeon. And I mean biiig shot. He's got the cars and houses to prove it.

Emmett wanted to study Engineering, Dr.C wanted him to 'follow in his footsteps' and become a mini Dr. C.

A typical high schoolers argument right? One that usually the kid wins. Well.. Dr. C is no ordinary daddy.

He threatened to cut Emmett out of all his squillions, and that chosing engineering would be like 'holding a pistol up to his forehead'.

Nice choice of words, I gotta admit. I've already said Emmett has a short fuse, and this time he totally lost it.

I haven't really got all the details out of him yet, but I can pretty much guess what happened.

E: "MOTHERFUCKERFUCKFACECOCKSUCKER!!"

Dr.C: "HOW DARE YOU/I HATE YOU/LEAVE/YOU'RE A DISGRACE"

And cue dramatic exit.

Luckily Emmett had a shit load of money saved from doing odd jobs in a garage, or as Dr. C called it 'wasting valuable study time'.

I sighed, "so what the big man want this time?"

"He wants me to 'stop this foolishness'. FOOLISHNESS. MOTHERFUCKER!!" Emmett had the phone griped in a vice-like hold. We've already lost 2 cordless phones.

I inwardly cursed Dr. C. Stupid surgeon.

I glanced at Emmett, his eyes were dull, compared to their light brown, and his face was scrunched up in anger.

Cue calm and serene Bella-talk.

"Emmy, chillll. He's in California, you're in Chicago, you're not gonna be able to see him,.. unless you want to." Uhoh wrong choice of words. ABORT, ABORT.

Emmett was sitting on the kitchen table, phone in one hand, a coaster in the other.

As soon as I'd finished, the coaster went flying, and the phone looked like it was dying one hell of a slow and painful death.

"Emmett.. I meant..uh..you know, not that you have to..don't go, but..Y'know.." Hello red cheeks.. we meet again..

Emmett let out a guffaw, and let the phone drop to the table.

"Don't worry Bellie, I've got a magic way of solving all our problems!" Emmett was back.

I grinned, and hopped up on the kitchen counter ,"oh yeah, what's this magic plan?!"

"Well, first I thought, we should move to South Pole!!"

I raised an eyebrow, "south pole Emmy..?"

His whole face brightened up. Oh shit, I know that look. TAKE IT BACK QUICK TAKE IT B--

"Yeah Bell-Bell, but then I remembered.. with your blush, and my good looks, we'd melt the polar ice caps even more. It'd be dangerous!!"

He put on a look of horror and continued "Think about it Bellie.. We would MELT THE WORLD! All those sexy ladiies who haven't met me. MELTED."

He shook his head in mock despair.

Oh that's it. Brace yourself people, angry Bella is rearing to go.

I glared at him. "One, don't CALL ME BELL-BELL OR BELLIE!! Bell-bell sounds retarded, and Bellie sounds like an insult"

Emmett opened his mouth, but shut it after looking at the expression on my face.

"TWO! ..You woke me up, so YOU get me breakfast"

Emmett jumped up and saluted, "Sir, yes sir! Let g-"

"And THREE! We have to go shopping for food, and YOU have to come with me! No more laughing at my salads." I warned, and with a

triumphant grin I hopped off the counter and sauntered into my room. Bella-1 Emmett-0

Emmett hates food shopping, strange, seeing as he loves to cook.. And eat. He says his mom had "some lady" who "does all that shopping crap stuff", so he never actually

went to any store. Ah, the life of a rich kid.

I flung open my wardrobe and glared at its contents. Alice, I groaned inwardly. Stupid, stupid stupid clothes.

My best friend had taken it upon herself to throw out all my nice comfy jeans and tops, and replace them with what she calls 'glam wear' and 'glam casual wear' and other things

beginning with 'glam'. Alice can be described in one word. Pixie. At 4"10,

Alice never wears flats. EVER. She makes up for her height with mega heels, and her black spiky

mop of hair. Only Alice could pull all of that off. She's naturally gorgeous, with pale skin and a mile-wide smile.

I love her, of course, but- "I'M GONNA KILL HER!! HEELS?!? WHAT WAS ALICE THINKING!!?"

Emmett banged on the door, "what did twinkle-toes do this time??"

Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths.

"SHE STOLE MY CLOTHES!!! ALL OF THEM!!" I shifted thru some of the many shoe boxes, looking in vain for flat shoes.

"PEEP TOE HEELS!! PEEP TOE! who THE HELL INVENTED THIS STUFF?!?!"

I heard Emmett chuckling quietly on the other side of the door.

"Unless you come in here and help me find clothes to wear, I'M going food shopping ON MY OWN, and buying NOTHING BUT salads!!"

Applause please. Bella-2 Emmett-0.

Emmett rushed in, and then stopped dead.

"Okay okay i'm here i'm here-- HOLYSHIT! Fuckk, Alice likes her pink."

I sighed, "I knoww. And now it's all here. Emmy, help."

I sank to the floor, clutching fishnet stockings in my hands.

"Well, I saw your Cons out by the door, so we can check off shoes.. Uhh.. Bells, what the hell is this white lacey stuf?!"

"EMMETT! Concentrate, we need some kind of shirt.. and.. a hoodie..Oh and socks.."

After half an hour of Emmett giggling like a girl at "your fantastiic Barbiie wardrobe", I finally was ready.

I threw on my Cons, and we made it out the door, and to the elevator.

Welcome to my life.


End file.
